


Одно желание

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Хего спасает Палпатина от бюрократии Сената.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 2





	Одно желание

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Одно желание  
>  **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021   
> **Размер:** драббл, 469 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Хего спасает Палпатина от бюрократии Сената.  
>  **Примечание:** Альтернативное развитие событий, при котором Палпатин становится канцлером Республики, а Хего возглавляет МБК.  
>  **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Одно желание"

Война охватывала все новые и новые уголки Галактики, Великий план воплощался едва ли не сам по себе (по крайней мере, последние несколько лет Палпатину казалось именно так), и только Сенат все больше тонул в бюрократии, пытаясь погрести под работой и верховного канцлера. В очередной раз задержавшись в своем кабинете, Палпатин продолжал работать.

— Чего ты хочешь, Сидиус?

Вопрос Плэгаса застал Палпатина врасплох, вынуждая отвлечься от чтения однообразных протоколов прошедшего заседания Сената. Он поднял на учителя усталый взгляд и отложил инфопланшет. Палпатин не ждал посетителей в столь поздний час, когда коридоры Сената уже давно были пусты. И тем более не ждал увидеть в своем кабинете магистра Дамаска.

— Мне казалось, ты уже давно научился угадывать мои желания, — Палпатин слабо улыбнулся, — но если ты спрашиваешь, то прямо сейчас я не отказался бы от того, чтобы никогда больше не видеть некоторых сенаторов.

Плэгас мягко засмеялся:  
— Ты знал, что бывает, когда приходится поручать дела идиотам. Это то, Сидиус, с чем мы ничего не сможем сделать. На место одного дурака всегда найдут и второго, и третьего.

Палпатин тихо зарычал и сверкнул на мгновение пожелтевшими глазами.

— В таком случае, магистр Дамаск, попрошу покинуть мой кабинет, иначе я буду вынужден вызвать охрану.

— И что ты им скажешь? Эчани не поведутся на твою игру. Или мне придется похитить тебя, на несколько дней вырвав из плена душных кабинетов?

— Если вы не боитесь, магистр. Будет…неприятно, если МБК вновь обвинят в связях с сепаратистами. К тому же вы окажетесь последним, кто заходил ко мне перед похищением.

— Ты сомневаешься во мне, Сидиус? Это не официальный визит, так с чего бы мне позволять увидеть себя?

— В таком случае, магистр Дамаск, я полностью в вашей власти, — Палпатин поднялся из-за стола, смиренно склонив голову.

Когда на следующий день обнаружилось исчезновение верховного канцлера, администрация Сената организовала экстренные поиски, пытаясь одновременно скрыть данный факт от широкой общественности.   
Никто не понимал ни того, кто и как смог обойти службу безопасности и совершить дерзкое похищение, ни того, почему сепаратисты до сих пор ничего не потребовали у Республики в качестве выкупа.

***

Сидиус лежал в кровати, пристроив голову на груди у Плэгаса, и довольно щурился, позволяя тому перебирать свои волосы.

— Ты любишь все усложнять, — усмехнулся Плэгас, за что получил слабый удар молний в бок.

— А ты по-прежнему готов сделать все для меня, — с легким удивлением прошептал Сидиус.

— Не вижу в этом ничего удивительного. Тебе известно мое отношение к тебе.

— Как к партнеру, да, — выдохнул Сидиус, прикрыв глаза. — После всего.

— Ты сделал то, на что я бы никогда не решился. Это было необходимо. И я благодарен тебе за это.

— Я уничтожил все, что ты любил больше всего. И наша война продолжает делать это.

— Ты жив, — Плэгас положил ладонь Сидиусу на поясницу, — и не умрешь, даже если непредвиденный удар судьбы попытается отнять тебя у меня.

— Это наша Галактика, Хего, — на грани слышимости произнес Сидиус и тихо добавил: — Совсем скоро мы будем править ею вместе.


End file.
